Gas turbine engines such as those used as aircraft turbojets or turbofans typically comprise a rotating fan, compressor and turbines that are mounted to one or more coaxial shafts rotating about a central axis of the engine. One a turbofan engine, a fan and low pressure compressor at the front end of the engine are connected by a long flexible shaft to a low pressure turbine at the rear end of the engine to form a low pressure spool assembly. Often the flexible shaft is supported by three bearings (two bearings at the front fan end, and one at the rear turbine end) to achieve acceptable rotor-dynamic behaviour within the engine. Alternatively, the two bearings at the front fan end may be configured as a robust, single front bearing when thicker shafts are utilized. Arrangement and design of the front bearings impact the overall engine weight, time of engine assembly and cost of the bearings. Accordingly, there is a need to provide an improved bearing assembly for high speed flexible shafts for gas turbine engines.